1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate providing an information handling system with a locally deformable bezel for improved user experience.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to provide an information handling system as a tablet type information handling system. An issue relating to tablet type information handling systems is that such devices can cause joint discomfort due to prolonged holding of the system such as holding a planar surface such as the frame or bezel of the tablet type information handling system.
Additionally some tablet type information handling systems may include a thin architecture where the glass and side walls of the system may be so weak that direct pressing of the surface of the tablet information handling system may not be desirable. For example, tablet type information handling systems have been proposed which include an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display as well as some with a thin architecture with embedded sensors.